


Overthinking (Yeah, Yeah, Whatever)

by Syenya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Platonic Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syenya/pseuds/Syenya
Summary: Okay, so it’s not like Jongin has never bottomed before. He bottoms for a lot of people, actually. But it’s also true that Sehun is practically the most famous bottom bitch in their combined social circles.





	

 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin all but screams against the headboard as Sehun hits him deep inside, pausing just for a moment to enjoy the sensation before he’s thrusting rhythmically in time with Jongin’s subsequent gasps. It’s something new, this feeling. The world is kind of blurry before his half-lidded eyes, a knot in the headboard sliding in and out of focus as Sehun’s movements make his cheek drag against the wood.

Okay, so it’s not like Jongin has never bottomed before. He bottoms for a lot of people, actually; Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Minseok… just to name a few. But it’s also true that Sehun is practically the most famous bottom bitch in their combined social circles. Jongin has heard first-hand his roommate’s _relations_ with the various men he brings home, and knows by sound exactly how he fucks, be it how he screams with Jongdae ramming him from behind, the rattle of Luhan hammering him against the door, the way Yixing praises him and his dancer’s thighs as he rides him for fucking _hours_. And so — not that he allocates a lot of his time to thinking about how the two of them would, hypothetically, have sex, but — he probably would have assumed that in a scenario like the one he currently finds himself in, he would be the one topping.

It just makes sense. He’s the older one, the broader one, and to be quite bloody frank, the more mature one. On top of which, there’s just a level of weirdness to take it up the ass for Sehun. It’s a feeling he can’t quite shake, especially when he takes stock of the situation: that he’s baring his ass, spreading his legs for his friend — his _best_ friend.

“Ah, _shit_ ,” he interrupts his own train of thought as Sehun grabs his hips _hard_ and yanks him back, pulling him onto his cock.

Jongin admits to himself that he’d still half-assumed Sehun’s submission since they’d started making out on the couch during a particularly boring episode of some reality show they’d been half-following, but he also readily admits that he hadn’t put up much of a fight to Sehun wordlessly manhandling him into his room and throwing him onto the bed, crawling between his legs and shoving his fingers right up his ass.

Jongin bottoms to a lot of men, so he has no qualms in that respect in acknowledging that it feels _fucking_ good. He moans and mewls the way they all love him for but it’s not forced, it’s just how he sounds when he gets fucked.

For all the times he’s heard Sehun letting guys in through the back door, he does also remember when he was dating Tao way back in college, and how definitively he’d run the bedroom in that relationship. Actually, that does make Jongin feel a little better about right now. Tao had also been older, broader, stronger, more muscular — perhaps not more mature, but still. Tao had always sounded like he was enjoying himself.

Jongin sees why, now. He reaches behind himself to pat Sehun’s arm and Sehun happily pulls out to let him roll over; Jongin lets out a long groan as he releases the tension in his biceps and relaxes into the pillows. Sehun plants his hands in the crook of his knees and forces his legs up towards his ears. Jongin grins at him cheekily, but Sehun doesn’t notice; he’s got his bangs all up in his face and besides, he’s only got eyes for Jongin’s butt as he readjusts and thrusts right back in.

Jongin cries out loudly and that does make Sehun laugh. He throws an arm back and clings to the bedframe for dear life, holding one of his own legs back against his chest so Sehun can hold his waist and fuck him properly.

And he does. Mercifully or mercilessly, Jongin’s still not quite certain, but he’s sure as hell having a great fucking time. Sehun groans lowly in that husky, odd-timbre-d voice of his, and maybe it’s weird for your best friend’s voice to turn you on, and maybe it’s the Golden Rule of sharehouses that you Do Not Fuck Your Housemates, but Jongin happily decides to throw both of those considerations out the window in favour of keening right back and pushing down the bed to get more of Sehun’s cock inside him.

Sehun falls forward, fumbling at Jongin’s body clumsily as he hauls him up to press their chests flush together. Jongin lets go of his leg and grabs Sehun’s bangs instead, pushing them out of his face and using them to haul his head back. Sehun swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing over his taut throat, small pink lips parted, and Jesus Freaking Christ he’s so twinky even when he’s taking control of Jongin’s entire body. It’s so incredibly frustrating that Jongin slams their mouths together, curling his other hand around the back of Sehun’s neck. He moans into Sehun’s mouth, force-feeding the sound down his throat. Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s lower back, grabbing handfuls of firm buttock and spreading them to fuck deeper, harder, and Jongin’s moans turn into a sound closer to a wail.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Sehun laughs as he pulls away and drops his face into Jongin’s shoulder, but his order lacks sincerity and Jongin just lets out a breathy scream (out of spite. Absolutely nothing to do with Sehun’s prowess in bed. No sir).

Jongin senses a shift in Sehun’s emotions as he sucks hickeys into his clavicle, something in his groans that hints at a little more than just sexual pleasure, the faintest of trembles as his hand slips from his ass and he hurries to grab it again. It’s strange and sudden enough that Jongin stops faking screams and drops back to his natural gasps and whimpers.

“I’m gonna come in you,” Sehun announces.

 _You’re wearing a condom anyway_ , Jongin considers pointing out, but Sehun’s tone is, as he’s mentioned, _strange_ , so he just nods and lets his ass get used as Sehun accelerates towards his climax.

It’s not Jongin’s name he chants as he pistons his hips, but it’s one that Jongin knows, and it surprises him to hear. Again, not someone he’d expect Sehun to be topping, but he supposes that if you gather enough twinks all fucking each other, some counterintuitive concessions have to be made.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Sehun gasps a final time in what’s almost a sob, and Jongin bites his lip as he lets Sehun ride out his orgasm inside him. He does want to moan, but he wouldn’t want his voice to distract Sehun from his little fantasy. He’s such a considerate friend. He should get a medal or something.

Sehun pulls out and rolls over, flopping bonelessly onto the mattress beside him, sweat dripping visibly from his forehead and chest. Jongin waits for a moment but Sehun shows no sign of imminent recovery, so he rolls his eyes and finishes himself off, spilling over his own hand with a soft cry.

He finally (fucking _finally_ ) stops thinking for a minute as the world peters out of existence in the wake of his orgasm. It comes rushing back in a second though, along with his hearing, as the swoosh of deafness dissipates and he’s once again aware of the damp, sticky sheets under his back and the aching of his ass and thighs. Sehun is still catching his breath on the other side of the bed, a hand over his strained abs, a slight furrow between his eyebrows.

Jongin looks at him.

They don't talk about crushes much anymore. For that matter, they don’t really talk about feelings in general; their discussions about various sexcapades usually go something like _“Got fucked by Yifan today” — “Cool”_ or _“Seriously, dude, Luhan got me off three times on Sunday, you have to try him out” — “Fucking introduce me then, asshole, what am I supposed to do about it_ ”. It’s a badly hidden secret that Joonmyun is Sehun’s ‘favourite’ or whatever, but outside of that undefined little relationship, Jongin’s understanding had been that romance had been out of the picture for a while now.

Jongin pokes Sehun’s arm. “Are you okay, bro?”

Sehun almost looks embarrassed. The expression doesn’t sit right on his face, in Jongin’s opinion. “Yeah. You?”

“I’m fine.” Jongin stretches, wincing at the crack in his shoulder. “You’re pretty good, you know.”

The embarrassment evaporates as quickly as it had come. “You think you’re the first one to tell me that? I’m fucking amazing in bed.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Jongin considers it his duty as Best Friend to keep Sehun’s ego in check. “I sleep with Minseok, remember.”

Sehun snickers, still not quite breathing evenly yet. “I’ll accept that.” He opens one eye and peers over at Jongin, a small smirk flickering at the corner of his mouth. “This isn’t going to be weird, is it? Do I need to say no homo or something?”

Jongin kicks him, using the corner of Sehun’s sheet to wipe the come off his stomach. “Nah, it’s cool, man.”

Sehun’s whole face crumples at Jongin’s washcloth of choice. “Oh, gross, dude, don’t— ah, fuck it.” He rolls his eyes and aims his face back at the ceiling. “Your turn to do laundry anyway.”

Jongin shrugs. He’ll accept that. He doesn’t intend to say anything further, but his nosiness gets the better of him. “Wanna tell me why I suddenly turned into Baekhyun just now?”

“Nope.”

“For real? You use me to fantasize about him and I don’t even get the juicy details? Some best friend you are.”

“Well, next time, you can call me someone else’s name, how’s that?”

“Pft, I don’t need you for that. _I_ don’t have any problem getting the guys I want into bed.”

Sehun half-heartedly flings a pillow at him. “I’m done with you now. Go away.”

Jongin laughs, sitting up on the edge of the mattress and testing his weight on his wobbly legs. He seems to be okay, so he stands up, gathering his clothes. “I’m going to do the laundry tonight, so if you want these sheets done, get them in the hamper ASAP.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“And don’t forget to clean the bathroom before you go to work tomorrow.”

Sehun groans. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Jongin heads for the door, and he’s almost made it out when Sehun’s call stops him in his tracks. “Jongin.”

“What’s up?”

Sehun sits up, all bare skin and long legs and shitfaced confidence. “That was fun. We should do it again.”

Jongin snorts; can’t quite control the grin spreading across his face. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic fuckbuddies SeKai are my LIFE 
> 
> It's 2am but I had to write this it was stuck in my head rip


End file.
